The Royal Suicide
by Sidalee
Summary: Steve and Kono get kidnapped. Angsty one-shot.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognize…

**A/N: **My computer crashed at work so I had to sit in my office for like six hours without getting anything done. So I grabbed a few sheets of paper and a pen and this is what came out.

Tell me what you think!

* * *

><p><em>Royal Suicide: When you got the King and the Queen of Hearts in one hand.<em>

Steve opens his eyes and he has to blink a couple of times to clear his vision. He remembers being pole axed from behind as if the throbbing pain in the back of his head is any indication.

He looks around but he doesn't recognize the place. It's an average sized room, very similar to the one they are using for interrogation but it's colder and a lot dirtier and the single light bulb that hangs from the ceiling barely gives any light.

He is tied to an uncomfortable metal chair, his wrists are bound together behind his back and it's too tight so he can't twist out of the plastic cords but he tries it anyway. It hurts like a bitch when the skin breaks on his wrists and he can feel the warmth of his blood as it starts to trickle down on his fingers.

The door opens and an unfamiliar man enters the room, he has a totally average face but Steve is sure that he'd never seen him before.

He punches him in the face as a greeting and Steve turns his head towards him after he recovers from the blow, looks the guy in the eye and makes a great show of spitting out the blood that gathered in his mouth with a total blank expression.

"What do you want?" He asks coolly.

He gets the next punch on the other side of his face and so his whole head is throbbing now as a result. Great.

The man remains silent as he turns around and points something that looks like a remote at the opposite wall.

Steve is surprised when he notices the flat screen monitor and his heart almost stops when he sees what's on the display.

Kono.

She's in a similar room, tied to a similar chair and she looks unharmed beside the nasty looking bruise that already started to form on her right cheek. Her face is clear of any emotions but her eyes are wider than usual as she stares straight ahead without blinking.

Steve has to bite on his tongue not to show any reaction but the satisfied smirk on his captor's face tells him that he failed at it.

"I want you to make a call." The man finally speaks up with a heavy accent, Steve doesn't recognize.

"Call who? Your mother? Want me to tell her what a good little boy you are?" That uncharacteristically asshole move earns him another punch, but he doesn't mind it until he can keep the attention on him and off Kono.

"I want you to call the Governor and ask for a trade."

"No." Steve answers firmly.

He doesn't have to call the Governor to know the answer for that request, he heard it a million times before and he's very aware of the fact that he and Kono will be pretty much dead after that call so he has to buy some time for Chin and Danny to find them.

"I'm sure I can change your mind." The man's tone promises nothing but pain so Steve braces himself for another hard blow but nothing happens.

Worry ties another few knots into his stomach as he shifts his gaze back at the screen.

There's another equally unfamiliar man in the room with Kono and he says something to her then backhands her forcefully when she shakes her head.

Steve feels the fear climbing up his spine like ice cold fingertips, he knows that he can take the whatever beating they have in mind for him for days if he has to, he'd been trained for this kind of situations for god's sake but he's not so sure about how long he can watch Kono as she's getting tortured.

Where the hell are Chin and Danny?

The other man hits her a few more times but she doesn't respond the way they expected, the only sign of that she's in pain is the way her shoulders sags forward more and more with each passing blow.

Steve grits his teeth and twists his wrists against the tightly pulled plastic and the pain helps him to cool down because all he wants to do is shout at the men, to spit his promise of gutting them with bare hands in their faces but deep down he knows that this is exactly what they want. Him, to be desperate enough to do anything to save her.

The guy leans close to Kono and whispers something in her ear which makes her eyes go even wider and she's back at staring straight ahead again and that's when Steve realizes that her room has a screen too.

He looks around and finally spots the small camera and he looks into it while he shakes his head because he knows what's coming next.

.

.

Steve doesn't know how much time had passed since the nameless man started to beat him up, but judging by the low painful throbbing he feels in a few places of his body it's been a while now.

His eyes are back on the screen and he sighs in relief inwardly when he sees that Kono doesn't look more bruised than she was before. She's crying so he assumes that the guy did a pretty good number on him but she didn't break and that's all that matter for now.

His relief is short lived because there's a knife in the other man's hand. Steve struggles against his bond wildly when the guy slips the blade under the strap of Kono's top and cuts it off with one swift move.

And that's the breaking point for Steve. He could sit there and take any beating or torture even to buy Chin and Danny more time but when the material of her top falls away from her body and he sees the black lace of her bra, he just fucking snaps.

"Okay." He growls out the word through gritted teeth. "I'll do it."

His captor gives him a sick, satisfied smirk and Steve swears that he's going to kill him with his bare hands. Both of them.

He's suddenly stricken by an idea and he prays that it will work.

"I have his private number." He tries to sound desperate instead of eager.

"I'm listening." The man pulls out his phone.

Steve recites the numbers and his heart rate picks up while he waits.

"Yes?" He hears the familiar voice from the speaker.

"Save her Danny." Steve rushes out the words and he knows he's begging but he doesn't give a fuck. "You hear me? Save her!"

"You son of a bitch." The man snarls and pulls the phone away from his head.

Steve just stares at him with burning hatred.

"You are going to die for this." He says and points a gun at him.

Steve thinks that this is it, there's no escape from this for this time but he hopes that with that call he saved Kono's life. He looks at the screen because she's the last thing he wants to see before he dies. He feels regret because they had so little time together and he wanted to wake up every morning beside her and go to the beach on their day offs and stay in bed all day on every Sunday. But more of that he wanted to give her the ring that sits at the bottom of his duffle bag while looking like a sappy idiot on one bended knee.

He looks into the camera long enough to mouth the words to her and shifts his gaze back towards the screen and he hates to see the fear and the pain in her eyes.

This is the moment when the door burst open and Danny's frantic shouting fills the air and Steve swears that this is the best sound he heard all day. Danny shoots the guy without a question and his lifeless body falls to the ground right before his feet.

"Steve?" Danny calls his name and he can feel the cords coming loose around his wrists and he falls forwards straight into Danny's arms.

"Steve?" Danny repeats, his voice is high with concern. "Do you hear me?"

"Kono." He mumbles, he feels very tired but he needs to know. "Where's Kono?"

"She's fine." Danny reassures him quickly. "She's with Chin. Come on, babe, let's get you out of here."

Steve can barely move so he leans against Danny's side heavily while they stumble out of the building.

He has to close his eyes when the sunlight hit his face but he reopens them immediately when he hears Kono calling his name. He gathers all of his remaining strength and pulls away from Danny to close the distance between them in a few steps.

He takes her into his arms and they are both hissing from the pain their colliding bodies cause but neither of them seems to care. He feels her shaking in his tight embrace and he lets her cry as he buries his face into her hair and inhales deeply.

"You know, a thank you would have been nice." Danny drawls beside them.

Steve doesn't answer just holds onto Kono's trembling body and later the paramedics has to pry his fingers away from her arm because he just can't let her go. But knowing the circumstances nobody blames him for that.


End file.
